Caída en picado
by Cris Snape
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en el que Dolores Umbridge lo tuvo todo, pero ahora no le queda nada. Ni siquiera un poco de color rosa. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**CAÍDA EN PICADO**

**Por Cris Snape**

-¡ATRÁS!

La voz del guardia suena imperiosa. Dolores, que es una bruja lista y sabe que resistirse no le servirá de nada, obedece de inmediato y frunce el ceño cuando la puerta de la celda se abre. El mismo hombre de todos los días entra en escena, le dirige una mirada de desprecio y arroja el cuenco con su desayuno al suelo. Dolores deja la mente en blanco y en cuanto se larga maldice para sus adentros. Odia la situación en la que se encuentra, pero odia aún más que sea un _sangresucia_ el encargado de llevarle la comida todos los días. Un _sangresucia_ al que, para más _inri_, ella misma envió a prisión cuando las cosas eran como debían ser.

Ni siquiera se habían cumplido tres meses de la caída del Señor Tenebroso y el mundo ya estaba patas arriba. Algunos pensaban que Dolores se había unido a él por mero oportunismo. La mujer había expresado sin temores el desprecio que sentía por algunas criaturas como los licántropos, los centauros o los gigantes, pero siempre había procurado no pronunciarse respecto a los _sangresucia_ porque era algo que no se veía con buenos ojos y lo que ella más quería en el mundo era ascender en política. Por eso, cuando Pius Thicknesse se convirtió en Primer Ministro y solicitó su colaboración, Dolores no dudó en proporcionársela.

Durante unos meses gloriosos, Dolores Umbridge tuvo el mundo mágico en sus manos. Se convirtió en juez, jurado y verdugo y pudo hacer y deshacer a su antojo sin que nadie le dijera ni una sola palabra. La mujer se sentía completamente satisfecha, orgullosa de sí misma y de sus logros personales, y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas permanecer en la cumbre del poder para siempre, pero nada había salido como ella pensaba.

Lord Voldemort y el Ministerio habían caído. El maldito Harry Potter había logrado vencer al Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos habían intentado huir haciendo uso de cualquier medio. Dolores estaba entre ellos. La bruja lo había hecho subida en su escoba, pero el nuevo cuerpo de aurores, encabezados por ese imbécil de Robards, la interceptó cuando sobrevolaba Cardiff. Dolores intentó oponer resistencia, pero nunca había sido buena en duelos y la habían arrestado para luego llevarla a Londres y encerrarla en una de las celdas del Ministerio de Magia.

El mundo mágico, Azkaban incluido, era un caos y lo primero que los miembros del nuevo gobierno hicieron fue liberar a aquellos que fueron injustamente condenados. Los mortífagos tendrían que esperar su turno para ser juzgados en los subsuelos del Ministerio, atrapados por centenares de hechizos de protección que era imposible romper sin una varita.

A Dolores la volvía loca la incertidumbre. Era lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que no la esperaba un destino demasiado prometedor. El Ministerio la acusaba de colaborar con los mortífagos y de crímenes contra la comunidad mágica. La bruja, que se conocía al dedillo el código penal mágico, sabía que por esos delitos podrían caerle un mínimo de veinte años y un máximo de cadena perpetua. Y eso porque el recién nombrado ministro Shacklebolt había anunciado semanas atrás la derogación del Beso del Dementor.

A Dolores la aterraba la idea de que una de esas horribles criaturas le absorbiera el alma. Pensar en Azkaban no la hacía sentirse mucho mejor, pero mientras se mantuviera viva y en sus cabales habría lugar para la esperanza. El guardia le había dicho que su juicio se celebraría en un par de días y, sin demasiado entusiasmo, le había aconsejado que buscara una buena forma de defenderse. Dolores sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para librarse del futuro que le esperaba y luchaba hora tras hora por mantener la calma.

Aunque no había hecho más que empezar, aquel día se le antojaba insoportable por un único motivo: era su cumpleaños. Dolores Umbridge barrió la celda con la mirada y suspiró al recordar su bonita casa. Echaba mucho de menos su vajilla de porcelana, las fotografías de los gatitos y el color rosa. Esa mañana, además, extrañó no poder darse su caprichito anual puesto que en todos sus cumpleaños se regalaba a sí mismo un inmenso pastel de nata y fresa adornado con deliciosas virutas de chocolate.

Dolores observó con disgusto el cuenco de cereales con leche que el guardia prácticamente había tirado al suelo. Formaban una pasta que estaría fría y la dejaría con hambre, pero según le había dicho aquel _sangresucia_ le convenía no protestar porque ella misma se había encargado de dar la orden de que en Azkaban no les proporcionaran ni siquiera eso. Consciente de que necesitaba alimentarse para afrontar el día con las pilas bien cargadas, se tomó el desayuno cogiéndolo a puñados y a continuación se limpió las manos en la túnica sucia que le habían entregado nada más encerrarla. Tampoco había ropa rosa en la cárcel y Dolores se angustió enormemente al pensar que no solo tendría que pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban, tendría que hacerlo vestida de gris.

Un horror.


End file.
